


Shutter Chaos

by Galen_Wordwyrm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_Wordwyrm/pseuds/Galen_Wordwyrm
Summary: Bored kitty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Shutter Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/gifts).



The private office in the grand house on Paris' most exclusive street was furnished with only the finest and most impressive offerings from Europe, decorated with object d'art collected from around the world, the imported tile floor graced with the masterpieces of the weavers art from Persia.

The room reeked of wealth and privilege.

It was the office of Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste, premier fashion designer for only the finest and most rarefied clientele, sat at his desk, back to the high bank of shuttered windows, intent on his task, utterly absorbed in his latest endeavour, the only real light in the room provided by the glowing computer terminal before him.

His only child, his precious son, Adrian slouched in a chair near the windows, almost invisible in the gloom. He had been specifically forbidden to venture out today, on a day when there wasn’t a cloud to mar the bright, clear Paris sunshine.

“Too dangerous", his father had decreed. “Those ruffians, Ladybug and Chat Noir, have been causing far too much damage with their irresponsible behavior recently.”

So Adrian sat, in the shadows of a gorgeous day, inside.

Bored.

An idea came to him. A very…cat-like…idea. A -Chat Noir- idea. Plagg would be so pleased.

He reached out one finger, slowly, deliberately. And flicked open the slats of the shutter.

A flood of hot, bright sunshine filled the room, the sudden glare utterly obscuring the display his father was intent upon.

Gabriel sniffed in mild irritation, flicking a button on the remote control, and the shutter closed. Cool darkness.

Adrian reached out again. Blinding light flared again.

Growling quietly, Gabriel stabbed the button again, closing the shutter. Shadows reigned.

A third time, Adrian’s single finger flipped open the shutter.

Gabriel Agreste’s arm snapped out, weilding the remote like a sword, teeth gritted as he mashed the button to close the shutter, glaring at the utter impudence his child was demonstrating.

Tension in the air. Electric. Brittle. Addictive.

Adrian opened -two- shutters…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent cat video


End file.
